Darkness World ?
by Red Crimson Diamonds
Summary: well, account ini sebenarnya milik 2 orang yaitu Laurellia dan Vayne it's Me.  Fic collab pertama.  Setelah Mello dan Near pergi meninggalkan Whammy House, Linda menjadi penerus resmi L. Tetapi ada seseorang yang iri dan benci akan hal itu...


Disclaimer : Death note itu punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata!

Warning : Ga ada shou-ai, kalo mwnya bca yg shou-ai, mundur sana *bawa golok*, typo…

Author's Note (Laurellia) : HI, EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Ini fic colab pertama saya dengan Vayne It's Me! Apa kabar, Readers sekalian? Semoga baik saja~ Mohon maaf juga, kalau karakterisasi A tidak sama dengan yang Readers ketahui, karena kami berdua kurang tahu tentang A. Mohon bantuannya apabila Readers sekalian mengetahui info tentang A.

(Vayne It's Me!) : No comment. Eh comment deh. . hahaha~ well, nih fic collab pertama saya dengan makhluk yang ada di atas itu. . XD *digolok sama laurellia*. And tolong bantuannya XD

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Prologue

Linda terbangun dengan mata sembab. Bulan kemarin, Near –sahabatnya- telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Linda pergi ke taman Wammys sambil membawa peralatan melukisnya. Ia melihat banyak anak menyapanya, namun tak satupun yang ia hiraukan.

"Hei, Linda, ada apa dengan matamu?" Tanya Allen, salah satu anak Wammy, namun Linda sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Kini, Linda tengah melukis Near dan Mello dengan background taman Wammys, Linda tengah menangis, karena ia baru saja kehilangan kedua sahabatnya, Near dan Mello. Sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama, sebenarnya ada lagi satu anak perempuan, ia bernama Keyron, namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia meninggal karena sakit.

Mello memang selalu enggan apabila ia berada di dekat Near. Ia selalu mencari masalah dengan Near, namun Near tidak pernah mempedulikan sikap Mello dan mengambil jalan supaya hubungannya dengan Mello tidak semakin rusak. Pernah sekali, Linda mencoba mengakrabkan Near dan Mello. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa menjadi sahabat kental, jika Mello tidak iri dengan Near. Namun, usaha Linda hanya berlangsung kurang lebih seminggu, karena adanya penerimaan Raport, dan Near menjadi Ranking Satu lagi, sehingga hubungannya yang sudah membaik menjadi rusak lagi.

Linda tengah menambahkan gambar dirinya dan Keyron disamping Near, air matanya mulai jatuh lagi. Perlahan-lahan, Linda menggambar mata Keyron, menghapusnya, menggambarnya lagi, lalu menghapusnya, sampai ia sadar, bahwa air matanya mengaburkan pandangannya, jadi gambar itu tidak selesai-selesai. Namun, entah kenapa, dari pandangannya yang kabur tadi, gambar Keyron jadi mirip dengan gambar seseorang yang pernah ia lihat di ruangan Roger, seorang wanita berambut hitam sepundak, berkacamata, dan berbaju hitam panjang. Lalu, perlahan-lahan Linda mengingat satu huruf diukir dengan emas di bingkai foto tersebut.

A.

Lalu, dengan cepat, Linda menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengabaikan hal yang sama sekali tidak rasional itu.

_Aku A…_

Terdengar sebuah bisikan, bisikan dari suara yang sama sekali tidak Linda kenali, namun Linda mengabaikannya. Linda mengambil sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru muda dan mengusap air matanya. Tapi, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba pandangan Linda menjadi berkunang-kunang, jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, tubuhnya terhuyung, lalu terjatuh ke belakang.

"LINDA!" Teriak Allen, namun Linda tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun meski matanya sedikit terbuka dan ia masih dapat melihat dengan samar-samar.

Semuanya terlihat seperti Slow Motion. Linda melihat ke arah lukisannya sebentar, gambar Keyron berubah menjadi gambar yang sama dengan foto di ruangan Roger, gambar itu…

Gambar itu…

…BERGERAK!

Lalu, kalung Linda yang berinisial L itu menghalangi pemandangan Linda yang tadinya adalah gambar Keyron.

Dan Allen menangkap tubuh Linda yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

Wajah gambar A itu bergerak, ia bukan tersenyum manis, namun menyeringai dengan seram ke arah Linda. Linda hanya dapat mendengar kerumunan anak-anak Wammy. Semakin mengerikan…

Semakin mengerikan…

Linda memejamkan matanya…

Linda tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi, kecuali sebuah bisikan…

"Aku iri padamu,"

Lalu, semuanya begitu gelap dan hening.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Laurellia's Note : Wah, wah, wah… Seru gak? Gak seru? Mau apa? Flame? Boleh, asal bermutu… Ga bermutu? MAU APA LO? MATI? SINI! *bawa golok*

Vayne's Note : Jangan kumat di sini… Ntar Readers pada ga review loh… Justru kalau mau kumat. . . Ajak ajak kan biar seru bantainya. . Buahaha~ *ketawa laknat*


End file.
